Guitarstrings at the Campfire
by SwallowMyBullets
Summary: This story is about my OC Mercury Sunbergh, a 16 year old girl who gets a job as a Gun-Woman at TueFort,close to her hometown Coldfront. She is welcomed by the RED team, which she is signed up in. She becomes good friends with their Pyro and their Engineer. But.. Does she want to be more than just Engie's friend..? And does he do enough his best to win her heart? GAY/YAOI. EngiexOC
1. Gun-Woman

***Beep Beep Beep***

I opened my eyes to the beeping of my alarmclock.

I sat up in my bed and slung my legs over the edge, yawning loudly.

My mom called from downstairs.

''Darling! Dress up and come eat breakfast! Otherwise you will get late on the first day of your new job, And that would not make a good impression!''

I suddenly remembered that I signed up for a job as gun-man a few weeks ago. Well, gun-woman, in my case. As I dressed up in a plain black T-Shirt and ripped, baggy jeans I hummed a melody and packed up my stuff. Once done, I walked down the stairs and took an apple and a juice box, giving my mom a kiss on the cheek.

''Have fun, I hope you will meet some nice people.'' She smiled.

''Thank you, mom.'' I replied as I took a bite out of the apple, throwing my bag over my shoulder. I left the house, walking all the way to an abandoned train station. There stood a big, black train with white letters on it.

''To TueFort.. Well, That's where I have to go..'' I mumbled to myself, and stepped inside. It looked like a normal train on the inside. I sat down in a seat and the train started to slowly drive away from the station.

It was a long, boring, and lonely ride, really. I was lucky I only had to be on that train for like 30 minutes.

''Next stop, TueFort. End destination of this train.'' I heared the announcer through the speakers. The train stopped at the station, and the doors opened up. Surprisingly enough, I was the only one who stepped out. I saw a big building in the distance, with the word ''RED'' on it. I walked towards it and ringed the bell next to the door.

The giant doors opened and revealed a rather tall guy with a cowboy-like hood pulled over his eyes. I stood there awkwardly, staring at the dude. He finally pulled up his hood so he could look me straight in the eyes. He had yellow shades on, which made him look actually pretty cool.

''Ar' ye Mercury..?'' He asked, raising an eyebrow.

I showed a light smirk at hearing his voice. This guy was Australian, I always had a thing for these Aussies.

''Yes mister, I'm Mercury Sunbergh. I'm this Team's new Gun-ma.. Eh, Woman. Gun-Woman.'' I said with a chuckle. The man only nodded.

''Follow me, I'll intr'duce ye to th' team.''

I got inside and followed the tall man. I stared at his figure: Tall, slim, but still muscular. Brown hair, and If I had it right, Blue eyes. But it was hard to tell because of those yellow glasses. He guided me around the large building and we ended up in a big room, eight men sitting at a table. The first that caught my eye was a.. Person, with a gasmask on. He was playing with a lighter, so I assumed he liked fire. The Australian man spoke up.

''Mates, This lady will be our Gun-Woman.''

A young looking guy leaned over the edge of the table, looking up and down at me.

''So what'cha name, Sweet Cheeks?'' He asked me with a smirk.

I felt my face get hot, not used to being called those things.

I groaned a bit, brushing some of my pale blonde bangs out of my face.

''Mercury Sunbergh.. And you all are..?''

The young fella smirked even more, making a displeased chill go down my spine.

''I'm Nathan! I'm RED's Scout. So ya better watch out, Cause I am fast, not afraid to hit girls, and –''

'' – And 'e will die virgin..'' A masked man cut him off.

I nodded. ''I totally agree with you, mister.''

''Lennoir Espion, Pleased to meet you.'' The man gave me a warm smile.

A very large man spoke up next.

''I am Vladimir! Am Heavy Weapons guy. May look dangerous, But am not. Be nice with me, I nice with you.'' He said in broken English with a thick Russian accent. The man next to him adjusted his glasses and looked at me.

''I am zhe Medic, Mein name ist Klaus Von Bludherzen. I vill heal you vhen you're hurt.'' He gave me the sort of smile I hoped never to see. An insane smile that made me visibly shudder.

''N-Nice to meet you, K-Klaus…'' I stuttered.

A black man with an eyepatch and a blottle of beer in his hand mumbled something, then passed out, his head falling on the table.

''ATTENTION, MAGGOT! I AM JOE, THE SOLDIER OF THIS TEAM!''

Lennoir looked at Joe with a displeased look.

''Joe, Zhat's not a way to call a new recruit, is it..?''

''YER RIGHT SPY! I'M SORRY GIRLY!''

My eyes were wide open in shock, I clanged on to The Australian man.

''By th' way, I'm Lawrence.'' The Australian man said to me.

I nodded, shivering lightly.

''I'm Dellion, I'm an Engineer. I solve problems. Not problems like 'What is beauty?'. No, I solve practical problems.'' He said with a lovely smile. I could tell this guy was Texan. I'd recognize a Texan if I saw one. The last guy left to introduce was the person with the gas mask. For a few seconds there was a silence, Then there sounded a muffled voice.

''Imh Jr'my, Imh th' P'rh.'' This was what I heared. Surprisingly enough I understood what he said.

''Pyro…? As in.. Pyromaniac..?'' I asked him.

The Pyro nodded.

''Hudda Huddah Huhh!~'' He clapped his hands enthusiastically.

Lawrence widened his eyes at me.

''Bloody hell, You actually understood what he said..?!''

''Yeah, he said 'I'm Jeremy, I'm The Pyro'.'' I answered his question.

''Zhat is unbelievable! Nobody has ever understood vhat he said!'' Medic yelled at me.

Jeremy stood up and hugged me, he whispered something through his gasmask.

''Yh r gnn'h b mh b'st fr'nd…~'' He softly nuzzled my neck, and I couldn't help but smile and hug him back.

''You are a very sweet man, Jeremy…~'' I whispered back.

Jeremy loosened me from his hug and jumped in joy as he signalled the others to guide me around. The others accepted and stood up. This was it.. My first day at TueFort. I was welcomed by everyone. Especially by Jeremy. Never thought I'd become good friends with a Pyromaniac. Ah well.. It was late after they showed me everything, Like the kitchen, the bunks, livingroom, combat room, restrooms, bathrooms and bedrooms, So they got me to my bedroom, which I was sharing with Vladimir. He tuck me in and I fell asleep quickly..

_What a wonderfull day…_


	2. Sentries and Dispensers

''**GET UP MAGGOT!''**

My eyes flare open from Joe's loud voice and from being shook back and forth roughly. I flail my arms and kick my feet, yelling.

''JOE! JOE, I'M UP! I'M UP!'' I scream.

He stops shaking me, standing at attention next to my bed. I sit up and rub my eyes, yawning.

''DELLION REQUIRES YOUR ACCISTANCE, MAGGOT!''

I nod and get up out of my bed.

''Where can I find him..?'' I ask. Joe gives me a map and points at a place on it. It's called ''Spawnroom''. They didn't show me that yesterday. I thank him, and as he leaves I quickly dress up and leave to this so called ''Spawnroom''. On my way there I met Klaus, the insane Medic. I tried to quickly walk past him, but he noticed me.

''Gute Morgen, Frauleins!'' He waved at me.

I stopped and looked at him, giving him a weak smile.

''M-Morning, Klaus..''

I quickly walked on before he could say anything, staring at the map.

I had to turn left, right, left, left and the last right. I stood in front of two gigantic metal doors and knocked on it. They opened slowly and creaky.

''Ah, There ye are~'' Dellion stood in the door opening.

''I see Joe delivered my message..?''

''Yeah, And please, next time send someone less loud..'' I smiled back at him, rubbing my eye. Dellion guided me around and sat me down on a bench.

''Coffee?'' He asked. I shook my head and smiled.

''No thank you, I'm good. So, Why did you want me to get here?''

Dellion got up and took a wrench. He threw it at me and I cleverly catched it.

''Ya know what that is?'' He asked me with a grin.

''Ofcourse I do! I may be a Gun-Woman, but I also mess around with wrenches quite a lot!'' I replied.

He nodded. He asked me to help building some sentries and dispensers. And being the person I am, I said yes. So he showed me some blueprints of the sentries and dispensers. We started building and he said he had more fun than ever. We finished around four hours later.

''Well partner, we're done!'' He said. I putted the wrench back and gave him a thumbs up.

''Good! I think I'll be going then! I suddenly remember I was going to Poker with Nathan, Vladimir and Lennoir.''

I said Dellion goodbye and rushed back to my room, but stopped as I heard disturbing noises coming from the Combat room. The door was cracked open so I could peek inside.

''D-Dude, Harder!''

I reconized the voice, it being Nathan's. I also heard another voice, that clearly being Lawrence.

''Quiet, you horny wanka.. Someone might hear us..''

I felt a blush creep up my neck and cheeks, I lightly licked my upper lip as I watched them have contact.

I froze when I suddenly saw Lawrence look directly into my eyes, He didn't have his glasses, nor his hood on, making him look extremely sexy. A flood of blood splushed out of my nose as I squeeked and quickly made a run for it before Lawrence could get out of Nathan and catch me, also noticing I was late for the Poker.

I stumbled into the living room, Finding Lennoir smoking a cigarette, and Vladimir building card houses out of boredom. I wiped my nose, and walked up to them.

''Finally you are here..'' Lennoir said, clearly pissed off.

''Leetle girl too late. Heavy doesn't want to play no more.'' Vladimir said.

I looked at my shoes, ashamed.

''And Nathan never showed up either..'' Lennoir said with a grunt.

My eyes widened. I nearly jumped on Lennoir's lap as I told him what I had seen.

''Ah, They're at it again..'' He said with a disgusted face.

''Are Nathan and Lawrence… Dating..?'' I asked, looking amazed.

''Da, Just like me and Doctor!'' Vladimir said happily, being totally honest. I smiled at the big man, who tells how the Medic and himself fell in love. It was quite a romantic story, I leaned against Lennoir and looked at Vladimir.

''And dat is how me and Doctor fell in love!''

''Did you call me, Liebe?'' Klaus walked in and got kissed by Vladimir. Pretty long though..

''So, Lennoir, You got a crush on someone?'' I asked, curiously.

''I'm married, Cherie.'' He answered with a chuckle.

I chuckled also, seeing Vladimir and Klaus were done. I picked up all of the cards and started to shuffle them.

''So, You guys up for a game of Poker or what!''

''Oui, Bring it on, Femme!''

''Da! Let us play!''

''Ja, ofcourse!''

So we played a good game of poker, Ofcourse, Vladimir won.

Well yeah, Russian eh..?


	3. Razorblades, Drugs and alot of Tears

The next morning I felt like shit.

My limbs felt heavy and I could feel my head pulsate with each booming beat of my heart. I sat up and doubled over, clenching my stomach. Vladimir sat next to my bed, his deep brown eyes showing worry.

''Ahhhh.. _Fuck_.. What the hell happened last night…?''

I wanted to stand up, but Vladimir gently pushed me back down on the bed. He shook his head lightly as a sign for me to stay in bed.

''Leetle girl had too much alcohol after Poker.'' He said.

''A-Alcohol..? I don't drink…?'' I responded. Then I remembered that after we were done playing Poker, the black man, for me still unknown, came in with a few bottles of beer. And since we were playing truth or dare.. He dared me to drink as much bottles as I could.

''You remember, da?'' Vladimir asked.

I nodded. There sounded a knock on the door, and the black man came in. He got a look of guilt in his eyes as soon as he saw how my condition was.

''Oy.. I'm sorry, lad.. I shouldn't have made you drink all 'a those bottles..'' He looked at his feet.

I lightly smiled and shuffled a bit on the bed to get comfortable.

''It's okay, really.. It's fine. I'm fine.''

He looked back up, sighing.

''I'm Ritchee, by the way.'' He said. I looked at him, from top to toe. He had a beanie on and an eyepatch on his left eye.

''Mercury. Pleased to meet you.'' I giggled.

He laughed and sat next to me. We all talked together for a while, when we heard Joe's voice through the speakers.

''**COME AND GET BREAKFAST, YOUNG SOLDIERS.''**

Since I was still kind of weak, Vladimir picked me up in his colossal hands and carried me to the living room. Everybody arrived sooner or later, sitting at the table. We had cooked eggs and bacon for breakfast. As everybody ate and talked about random stuff I looked around the table. I then noticed something. The scout, Nathan, had a shirt with long sleeves on, while it was beautiful weather outside.

I called out to him all the way from the other side of the table.

''Nathan, Why do you have a shirt with long sleeves on..? It's fricking hot outside!''

Everyone suddenly stopped talking and turned their heads to Nathan.

I could tell he was feeling uncomfortable.

''Ye didn't do _**that**_… Did ye..?'' Lawrence asked with slight fear in his voice.

''Oi don't want dat t' happen again, Nath..''

I looked confused, but before I could ask further, Nathan pulled his hoodie over his head and runned out of the living room, up the stairs.

I sat there in total silence. Staring at the spot Nathan sat just a few seconds ago. Then my face dropped. I hate it to see people upset, and I hate it even more to _make _people upset. Dellion, who sat next to me, patted my back soothingly.

''It's not yer fault, Mercury. Nathan isn't himself lately..''

I nuzzled into his embrace, feeling safe. I didn't want to eat anymore, the whole incident had ruined my appetite.

Later on that day, after Nathan has been on his room for hours, he was finally acting 'normal' again. Well, yeah, Still wearing long sleeves, and now even dark shades. Lawrence had picked him up and went for a walk with him.

In the meantime, I could find out what was going on here.

Half an hour later after Lawrence and Nathan left the RED Base, I sneaked into Nathan's room. It was a mess: There were clothes all over the place, snacks and drinks on the floor and different weapons laying across the room. I sighed and started to clean the room. If I was going to search for stuff, I could as well just clean up for him..

I folded the clothes and put back the weapons where they belonged. I threw away the food and drinks, the only thing that was a mess now was his sink. It had red stainings on it. I opened up the cabinet above the sink and looked for something to clean it up with. All I found was a First Aid kit. I shrugged and opened it. But what was inside didn't have to do with First Aid at all.. It was the opposite.

Knifes, Razorblades, broken glass, pieces of sharp metal, Syringes with pain killing fluid inside and even drugs is what I found inside..

All of the items were stained red. My eyes were open wide, a hand covering my mouth in shock. With shaking hands I putted down the 'First Aid kit' and searched if I could find anything else, and I did. I found a small notebook. Without a second thought I started reading it. It were all small stories about Nathan's misery, on some pages even poems. I found the page he had written a few days before I arrived.

''_May 17__th__, 02:37 A.M., 1997 _

_I thought Jeremy would never fall asleep.._

_Well.. It has been a rough day for me today.. _

_We lost to the BLU's again, Joe is angry at me for screwing up, and if that isn't enough, I found Lawrence making out with Lennoir. NAKED. I feel so broken, and so betrayed.. So alone. None of these bitches understand how I feel. And they will never understand._

_I overheard Klaus talking with Joe, We are getting a new Gunman._

_I'm exited to see a new team mate, but I just can't act exited. Not now. I'm too tired.. _

_Goodnight.''_

I stared at the page for a few seconds and then turned over to the page he had written today.

''_May 19__th__, 11:03 P.M. 1997_

_GREAT. JUST FUCKING GREAT._

_That stupid bitch of a Mercury is suspecting something!_

_If that girl keeps bitching around like that I'm gonna blow off her limbs. _

_LIMB. BY. LIMB. _

_Lawrence asked if I wanted to come along for a walk._

_I guess I'll accept, because if I don't, I'll end up with a Pyromaniac who can't stop talking about a certain girl I don't want to hear anything about. So yeah, write ya later.''_

I felt my eyes fill with tears, my hands trembling.

I blinked, the tears rolling down my cheeks. I started to cry. Hard.

I threw the notebook back in the cabinet, along with the First Aid kit as I ran out of Nathan's room.

Blinded by my tears I ran past Klaus, who greeted me, Ofcourse I didn't greet back. Secondly I passed by Lennoir, who had seen me running towards and grabbed me by the arm, asking what was wrong. I pulled back my arm out of his grip and snapped my head at him.

''YOU'RE A WHORE!'' I screamed, turning around and running away from him, as fast as I possibly could. Finally I reached my destination: The spawnroom. I could usually find Dellion here.

In frustration I slammed my fists against the door repeatedly.

The doors opened, I ran inside and embraced Dellion tightly as I cried my heart out from the horror I've just seen back in Nathan's room.

''Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Mercury, Calm down!''

He patted my back, which made me calm down easily. He sat me down and offered me a cup of coffee. I accepted and as he made the coffee I told him all I've seen. From the First Aid kit to the drugs to the Notebook.


	4. Blood in the Sewers

So.. There I sat, Shaking over my whole body while trying not to spill coffee out of the warm cup Dellion handed me.

I putted down the cup and wiped my face furiously.

''I feel like this is all my fault!'' I cried, looking at Dellion.

He pulled me close once more, softly pushing his face into my hair while holding me close to his chest. I could feel his heartbeat getting faster.

''For the last time, It is not your fault. I know what has been going on, Nathan has told me about it. About Lawrence and Lennoir..''

I nuzzled him, pushing my face into his chest. He stroked my head softly with his gloved hand. I softly gripped the back of his shirt, making him look down at me.

''Is somethin' wrong..?'' He asked, worry in his voice.

''N-No, I'm okay.. I'm okay now..'' I said. For a few minutes we had been sitting like that, in silence. I liked it. I liked it a lot. But Lennoir had to be a party-raper and enter the room.

''Mercury, Vhat is going on?'' He asked. I wasn't really in the mood for answering questions, especially not from him. I simply looked away and sipped the last bit of coffee that was still in my cup.

''Th' poor girl found out 'bout Nathan..'' Dellion explained to Lennoir. I sighed, annoyed, wriggling out of Dellion's arms as I put down the cup and turned to walk away. Dellion looked at me, sad. I didn't see it, but I could feel his deep depressed stare on my back, burning a hole through my body. I opened up the door, stepped outside and slamming it shut.

I walked through the halls feeling angry, sad, depressed and stupid at the same time. Why did I have to find out? Why did I have to see this? Why did I even bother to ask about his sleeves? I really hoped not to run into Nathan nor Lawrence. If they found out I had been messing around in Nathan's room they'll blow my brains out.. I swallowed, picking up my pace. Once more, I approached Klaus who was being romantic with Vladimir. Lucky for me, the big man noticed something was wrong when I passed by and stopped me.

''Leetle girl looks sad. What is wrong? You can tell Vladimir!'' He said, a caring smile on his face.

I nodded and told the story from begin to end, Vladimir and Klaus listening carefully.

''Da, Scout has been hurting himself..'' He said, A look of slight emotional pain in his eyes. Klaus gave a small nod and sighed.

''I have tried to heal zhe boy, But he zaid to me zhat he didn't need healing, and zhat he needs to suffer…'' Klaus adjusted his glasses, his deep blue eyes shimmering behind. I looked at the two men, falling silent. I didn't know what to say or what to do. A voice pierced the silence.

''Why ar' yhe guys so quiet?'' It was Lawrence. I felt my heartbeat speed up and my feet started to tingle in a sign to get the fuck away from this place. Because if Lawrence was here, Nathan should be here too. And Nathan is never far away from Lawrence.

''I-I should go..!'' I turned around and made a quick run for it. I sped up more and more, almost running as fast as a Scout. Before I knew it a person came around the corner. I planted my heels in the ground, but it was too late. I ran into Joe, full force. We both fell on the ground, me on top of him. He roughly pushed me off, dusting off his clothes and stomping away, mildly cursing me.

I held my head in my hands, feeling blood seep down the back of my head, but I could care less. I shakily stood up and walked further to my room, closing the door behind me. I flopped down on my bed and blankly stared at the ceiling. My head filled itself with 'How-Comes' and 'What-Ifs'. I tried to shake off the thoughts. I suddenly heard cursing from outside my door, I heard clanging of metal against metal and heads being smashed into the wall.

''AAAAAARGHH! FUCKIN' DEPRESSION!''

It was Nathan, obviously. I heard a door slam and after that it got quiet. The rest of the day I tried to avoid talking to him, and even seeing him. I succeeded, until dinner. Ofcourse we all had to sit at one table.. I could feel most of the men staring at me, I poked my food, not hungry.

''You guys, vhere is Nathan?'' Klaus asked.

I looked up. Nathan was not there.

''Probably in room.'' Vladimir answered. I stood up and looked around the table.

''Excuse me for a moment, please..''

I walked out of the living room and to Nathan's room.

I knocked on the door, it was cracked open. I entered the room. It was still clean, as I left it. But I noticed the cabinet was open. I looked inside and the First aid kit was gone. I gasped loudly and made my way back to the living room.

''GUYS! N-Nathan.. he isn't in his room! And the box with s-sharp things isn't there either!'' I screamed, totally in panic.

Lawrence jumped up, immediately running out of the room. I breathed heavily, shaking violently. Lawrence came back a few seconds later and picked me up, running back outside.

''You ar' comin' with me!'' He said. We looked everywhere, in all of the rooms, outside the base, and I even got so far to jump into the sewer and swim around to see if he was there. I found something really interesting. A small, waterproof room. Via a large tube I could enter the room. It was big and it smelled musty. There was a trail of red liquid. Obviously blood. I followed the trail until the very back of the room. I heard a slight whining sound. It came from around a corner, I kept following the blood drops. I looked around the corner. There was Nathan, whining and crying, His arms and legs cut open and bleeding from the cuts. I gasped as I saw the piece of metal, the razorblade and the broken glass lay next to him, one of the knifes in his hand.

''N-Nathan..'' I muttered, in full shock. He looked up at me, tears burning in his pale blue eyes.

''H-How did you find me..?!'' He asked, probably just as shocked as I was. I slowly moved towards him.

''P-Please.. Don't hurt yourself… It only makes everything worse..''

Nathan's look turned into annoyance. I noticed there was a large bruise on his forehead. As I kneeled down infront of him he started to speak.

''I know you have been reading my notebook. So you must know about Lawrence and Lennoir..'' He said. I only nodded.

''Well, I don't care anymore. I'm planning on leaving anyway.''

I blinked and tilted my head to the side.

''Leaving..? You are stepping out of the army..?''

Nathan looked me straight in the eyes, giving me slight chills.

''No. I mean leaving permanently.'' He made the 'slice-your-throat' gesture. My eyes widen, I felt tears come to the corners of my eyes. I grabbed his shoulders, pulling him close, our noses almost touching.

''Y-You can't!.. Lawrence will be crushed!..'' I said, raising my voice.

Nathan looked at me, I suddenly noticed something weird.

His eyes got darker and darker by the second…


	5. An Unpleasant surprise

I stared at Nathan, then something terrible happened. He gripped my wrist and turned it behind my back. I yelped as a sharp pain went through my arm.

''N-Nathan..?! What the fuck..?!'' I whined. I heard a dark chuckle behind me. That wasn't Nathan at all..

''_Mon Cherie_, You 'ave no idea 'ow long I've been waiting to be zhis close to you..'' He whispered in my ear. I froze. The man behind me was BLU's Spy..

''What is your name, _petit_?~'' He asked me. I stayed silent.

''Come on, _Chou Fleur_, I won't 'urt you..'' He took his butterflyknife and held it softly against my throat. I felt his gloved hand slide down my side, to my waist. I carefully took his knife away from my throat and wanted to push away his other hand, but he only slid it further down. I gasped in displeasure, struggling against the Frenchman. He held me in a tighter grip, pushing my back against his chest. I soon felt his soft lips against my neck, his slim fingers sliding down my pants. I was going to lose my virginity to a motherfucking Spy.. He touched me through my underwear and I wanted to scream, but he covered up my mouth. I felt his fingers rub softly over my lower region as he brought his lips to my ear.

''Still not going to tell me your name..?'' I shook my head furiously.

He moved his hand down my panties. I gasped as he rubbed my entrance.

''You sure, _Cherie_?'' He smirked and pushed two fingers into me.

''GAAHH! MERCURY! MY NAME IS MERCURY!'' I screamed. He pulled out his fingers and pulled back his hand out of my pants.

He stood me up and whispered into my ear.

''This will only 'urt for a second..'' I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder, then everything went black..

''_Wach auf! Komm schon, dumme Frau! Wach auf!''_

I slowly opened up my eyes. All I saw was blurry and blue. I was in the BLU base, for sure. Slowly my vision came back. I saw the BLU Medic standing infront of me.

''_Das war Mal, Schlafmutze..'' _He said. I didn't understand a word of what he said. I looked around the room. I saw the BLU Scout, Spy, Sniper and Engineer.

'' _Gesucht Sie haben Ihr Scout, hm?'' _I stared at the Medic like he came form Mars.

''_Komm mit mir.'' _He said, and walked away. He stopped for a moment and turned around, facing me.

''_KOMM MIT MIR, VERDAMMT!'' _

I quickly stood up and walked after him. He lead me to a dark room, with just one little window.

''_Wach auf, Nathan.'' _He clicked on the light.

Nathan sat on a chair in the middle, he was drenched in blood and his arm torn off of his body. My eyes widen as he looks cup at me. His eyes were missing. The Medic looked at me and pushed me towards him.

''_Nehmen sie Ihr Scout und weg. Ein Scout die nicht sehen __konnen__, noch laufen, ist tot gewicht auf Ihr team, sowieso..'' _

I walked towards Nathan, He had his head turned towards me. I slowly placed my hand on his cheek. He 'looked' at me.

''W-Who are you..?!'' He said, in panic. I softly stroked his cheek with my thumb, looking deep into the empty sockets in his head.

''It wasn't you… It.. It was the Spy all the time…'' I whispered.

''M-Mercury..? Is that you…?'' Nathan placed his hand on mine. I wrapped my arms around him, holding him close. He softly whimpered.

''Y-You came to get me out of here…?'' He whispered.

''Yes. I did, Nathan. Now let's get out.'' I helped him up and walked out of the room, The Medic sighing in annoyance. The BLU Soldier guarded the exit of the base. The Medic, seemingly named Kaiser, signed him to let us through. And man, do I hate Soldiers.. Because when I walked past him he slapped me on the ass, Hard. I quickly made my way back to the RED base, and got inside.

I yelled for help, Jeremy was the first to show up. He was shocked by seeing Nathan and immediately brought him to Klaus. I went with him and told Klaus what had happened as soon as we arrived in the Medical Lab.

''Mercury, get zhe bandage please.'' Klaus said. I got a roll of bandages in a cabinet.

''Tie it around his eyes.''

I wrapped the bandage around his eyes, just as he asked.

''Doc, why do I have bandages around my eyes..? Well.. sockets..'' Nathan asked. Klaus explained that if he didn't cover up the sockets, they would dry up from the inside, and it would rot.

Nathan nodded and looked around, seeming sad.

''Where is Lawrence.. I.. I want to hold my mate..'' He whined. I patted his back.

''I'll go look if I can find him, okay?'' Nathan nodded, Sighing.

But there was no need to get Lawrence, cause Jeremy already went to search for him. Lawrence got in with Jeremy and covered his mouth in shock.

''N-Nath..'' Worry was clearly heard in his voice.

''Lawrence…'' Nathan slowly moved his one hand around, in a try to find Lawrence.

''Lawrence, W-Where are you..?'' Nathan whined. Lawrence walked towards him and took his hand, Nathan turned his head to him.

''I'm here mate.. I'm here with you, and I will never let you go again..''

He took Nathan in his arms, and held him close. Klaus, Jeremy and I backed up out of the room to give the two some privacy.

_**Third Persons POV **_

Lawrence sat on the operation table, Nathan on his lap. He nuzzled his face into the younger man's shoulder, sighing lightly.

''Nath.. What did actually happen..?'' He asked.

Nathan turned his head to the floor and twiddled his thumbs.

''I got captured by BLU's Spy a couple a' days ago.. They tortured me for no reason.. They let the Demoman cut out my eyes and the Heavy tore off my arm.. The Spy has been disguised as me the last few days.. Until today.. He brought in Mercury, after she found him in the sewers, disguised as me.. She succeeded to get me out of there, but I'm so afraid they will go after her now..'' Nathan layed his head on Lawrence's shoulder.

''Don't ya worry about M'rcury.. She's a strong and tough Sheila.. Besides, she's got Klaus, Richee, Vladimir, Jeremy and me to protect her. She'll be just fine.''

Nathan nodded. He suddenly lifted up his head and started to touch Lawrence's head. His hand slid down his long, braided hair. Nathan sighed in relief and lets go of his hair.

''You were afraid I'd cut my hair?'' He softly chuckles.

''Yea.. It just suits you so well.. I know I can't see it anymore, but just, please don't cut it..'' Nathan begged.

''Okay, mate.. I won't, For you.'' He answered.

Nathan smiled and wanted to give him a kiss and leaned forward, but he kissed the side of his nose. He blushed.

''S-Sorry..''

Lawrence placed his hands on Nathan's hips.

''Try again.'' He said.

Nathan leaned in again and kissed the tip of his nose.

''Lower..''

He leaned in once again and kissed only half his mouth.

''A little more to the right..''

He leaned in for one last time and kissed him on the mouth. They softly and carefully kissed eachother. Soon the kiss became more heated: They stared to touch eachother's bodies and explored eachother's mouths with their tongues. A few minutes later Nathan pulled back, leaving them both out of breath.

''I.. I love you, Lawrence.. More than anything.'' He moaned.

Lawrence responded: ''I love you too babe.. Also more than anything..''


	6. Weak

I sat in the living room with Jeremy and Klaus.

We were quiet. You could hear a needle fall if someone dropped one.

I started to feel uncomfortable, when luckily Dellion came in with Joe.

''**HEY MAGGOTS, WHY SO QUIET?!'' **Joe yelled.

''Ve are vaithing..'' Klaus said, slightly cringed from his screaming.

''**FOR WHAT?!'' **

I walked up to Joe en took him by the hand, dragging him to the wall.

I signed him to put his ear against the wall. He did so and immediately fell silent.

''Oh…. Eh.. Well, That's awkward..'' Joe twiddled his thumbs.

''YES.'' I sat down on Jeremy's lap, sighing in boredom. Jeremy looked at me and giggled, he then looked at Dellion and saw him look away in annoyance. Jeremy picked me up bridal style and walked over to Dellion. He pretended to trip, and threw me through the air, Having Dellion catch me.

''Whoa, Mercury, are ye okay?'' He asked.

I blushed a deep red, as I could slightly see his lovely eyes through the dark glass of his goggles and nodded.

''I-I'm okay..'' I said, looking away. Joe looked at us and lifted up his helmet, revealing his emerald green eyes. I looked him straight in the eyes. I could tell something was bothering him. Joe putted back his helmet and paced away, seemingly going outside. I assumed he was going to the Administrator, or to Miss Pauling, her assistant. Probably to say something negative, as always..

''So, What now..?'' Dellion putted me down and looked around. Klaus suddenly smirked.

''Vell.. Vhat will we do vhit a drunken sailor?..'' His smirk got wider.

I smiled widely, knowing the song.

''_Shave his belly with a rusty razor, Shave his belly with a rusty razor, shave his belly with a rusty razor, Early in the morning!''_

'' _Way hay and up she rises__, __Way hay and up she rises__, __Way hay and up she rises__, __Early in the morning!'' _Dellion sang with me, dancing his typical Texan dance.

''_We'll put him in a long boat till he's sober, put him in a long boat till he's sober, put him in a long boat till he's sober, Early in zhe morning!'' _Klaus added.

''_Way hay and up she rises, Way hay and up she rises, Way hay and up she rises, Early in the morning!'' _

Nathan and Lawrence walked in, Nathan recognizing the song. He clapped his hands to the beat.

''_Throw him in a barrel with a housepipe on 'em, Throw him in a barrel with a housepipe on 'em,_ _Throw him in a barrel with a housepipe on 'em, Early in the mornin'!'' _He sang enthusiastically.

''_Way hay and up she rises, Way hay and up she rises, Way hay and up she rises, Early in the morning!''_

I gave Lawrence a look, signing him to sing the next part. He smiled and rolled his eyes.

''_Put him in the bed with the captains daughter, put him in the bed with the captains daughter, Put him in the bed with the captains daughter, Early in the mornin'!'' _

''_Way hay and up she rises, Way hay and up she rises, Way hay and up she rises, Early in the morning!''_

''_That's what we do with a drunken sailor, That's what we do with a drunken sailor, That's what we do with a drunken sailor, Early in the morning!'' _

Everybody now loudly sang. I felt so safe, so happy.. So alive.

''_Way hay and up she rises, Way hay and up she rises, Way hay and up she rises, Early in the morning!''_

''_Way hay and up she rises, Way hay and up she rises, Way hay and up she rises, Early in the morning!''_

Loud footsteps sounded through the hallways, everybody suddenly stopped singing and turned their heads at the door. Joe came in, seeming furious. He walked directly at me and stood still, only an inch away from me. I shrank under his height, looking up at him in fear.

''You are a shame to this team..'' He said, harshly into my face.

''You're a small, pathetic, spineless, uneasy, stupid **girl**.'' He added.

I felt tears well up in my eyes, Joe continued to talk in a low and threatening voice as he leaned in to my face.

''But most of all..'' He paused, lifting his helmet to look me straight in the eyes.

''.. You're _**weak**_.''

''**I BET YOU WOULN'T SURVIVE ONE MINUTE IN A BATTLE, PRIVATE!'' **He shouted at me. I jumped back with a yelp, turned around, and pushed my face into Dellion's shoulder. I cried. I never felt so insulted before. Everybody always told me I was a strong and beautiful girl.. It took years to build that confidence, and it took only a few seconds to break it all down. I heard Joe walk away, mumbling things angrily. Everybody was silent, looking at me in shock.

''_Oh mein gott.._ Vhat was zhat all about..?'' Klaus asked with a shaky voice.

Ritchee came in, he looked around the room and opened his mouth making a slight 'ehh'-sound. He then spoke.

''Aye, What has happened to the lad?'' He pointed at me. Dellion explained everything to Ritchee. Ritchee nodded.

''Yes, Joe has anger issues.. That's because he was never allowed to have fun.''

I stared in the distance.

''So.. He grew up a harsh man, just because he wasn't allowed to be a real kid..?'' I asked.

''Aye, He never had someone to love either.. Well, he did, but he didn't accept his feelings. Ya see, Joe is gay, and when he found out, he didn't want to be gay at all.. He locked himself from any possible contact with other guys just to avoid falling in love..''

Klaus adjusted his glasses.

''Vell, I am not longer listening to zhis, Entschuldigung.. I vill be in my room if anyone needs me, Ja?''

Klaus left the room as Jeremy did also. Ritchee went back to his beer and I stayed there with Dellion. He told me not to listen to Joe. He told me I was beautiful.. He told me I was strong.. He told me he truted me not to let anyone down.

''Nobody has ever been as happy as they are now.'' he said.

We talked for an hour or so, and soon fell asleep. It was getting late anyway.

''…_Weak..Yeah sure, I'll show him.''_


End file.
